


Some Good Thighs Out There

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Bruising, Daddy Kink, Denial, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, Edging, F/M, Love marks, Pet Names, Teasing, neck kisses, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Drabbles of riding thighs!
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Reader, Cardinal Copia/Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Copia

“You’ve always looked beautiful like this, you know. Your hair frames you so exquisitely. Your hips...like a dancers. The way you move on me is something I will always cherish the sight of.” Copia’s praises of you seemed at direct opposition to your harsh breathing- ragged and tinged with moans. Your hands were clasped tightly to his biceps, the red suit crinkling only slightly beneath your grip. His makeup was only slightly disheveled from the heat and your labored kisses.

The confessional booth was hotter than Hell itself, even though it was well past dark. Copia had asked you to meet him here- the place where the two of you first engaged in such activity. He seemed complacent enough in the seat, allowing you to grind your way to an orgasm on his thigh. You had a nagging feeling that he had worn the red suit on purpose so you could see exactly what you do to him. A small patch of precum was visible where his hard cock was. 

“Copia please,” you groaned, your hips still seeking some modicum of intense pressure against his thigh. Your slickness had already dampened a spot on his red suit pants, evidence of your obvious desire. Your mouth hung open, the heady desire making you uncaring of what you looked like to him. He had certainly seen you in more compromising situations.

“I told you, I want to see you cum like this.” Copia brings his hands down to your waist, holding you tightly and bearing you down onto his thigh. As you moan at the renewed pleasure he surges forward, kissing you harshly and greedily. Your moan is cut off by his tongue, eagerly seeking entry to your mouth. 

You allow him to kiss you for a moment before pulling back with a gasp, body trembling and shaking as you near your peak again, only for your orgasm to remain tantalizingly out of reach. It had been like this for over 20 minutes now. Riding Copia’s thigh to your peak, only for it to recede and for you to not quite be able to get there.

“Please,” you beg him, open mouthed and practically drooling in your wanton lust. You don’t know what you were begging for at this point, but anything would do. Copia chuckles darkly, moving one hand to the small of your back and urging your forward faster, your hips bearing down onto his wide thigh and only just barely hitting your clit. Small sparks of pleasure surged through you, but still it wasn’t enough.

“You know I love it when you beg your Cardinal. I love seeing you like this. So open and receiving.” The one hand left on your hips travels slowly to your front and down to your pelvis. Copia bounces his leg slightly and you move your hands to his shoulders to stabilize yourself. His mismatched eyes locked onto yours as a smirk crept its way up one side of his face. He leans forward and deliberately bites your neck, hard.

“Fuck, Copia!” You groan out, hips moving in a faster circular pattern as you can feel the peak rising again. Copia finally presses one thumb to your clit through your already soaked panties and you cum hard, vision narrowing to a tunnel as stars explode in front of you. You come down slowly, body twitching and trembling against his as he holds you against him, murmuring words of praise into your hair.

“Such a good show, little one.” His hands stroke down your back soothingly as you catch your breath against his chest. “You did so well for you Cardinal, didn’t you?” He waits a bit for your breathing to return to normal and your heart rate to slow. “Now then, how about this time you cum around my cock?”


	2. Aether

Your back was pressed tightly against the Ghoul behind you, his chin resting on your shoulder as his lips caressed the shell of your ear, praise and degradation smoothing easily into one another. One of Aether’s hands was pressed to your neck, holding you against him while the other hand guided your hips in a rolling motion.

“That’s it, little bird. Such a horny little thing aren’t you? You love sitting on daddy’s lap and having all of his attention. Such a needy little slut, you are.” A particularly hard grind on your hips has you gasping out his name. “Now, now, pet... that’s not what we call me during this, is it? Say my name. Go on.” His teeth graze the skin of your neck just slightly, enough to make the coil inside of you ratchet itself tighter.

“D-daddy!” You manage to get out between your panting gasps, his hand keeping your hips rolling in a figure-eight motion. The hand around your neck squeezes slightly and you can feel your airway restricting, the lack of oxygen adding a thrill to your already heated and stimulated core.

“Say it again. Tell me who owns you, luv. Tell me who’s cock it is you love to cum on.” His hand on your neck looses up just enough for you to repeat yourself before squeezing again. The hand on your hips trails across your thigh to press against your clit through your soaked panties. “You like sitting on daddy’s lap? You love it when daddy gets you all stimulated and eager to cum?”

You nod as best as you can, hips continuing to rub against his thigh. The pressure is almost enough for you to finish. Small begging pleas fall from your lips as Aether flutters his finger across your clit- the feeling isn’t quite enough to tip you over.

“What? Tell daddy. What do you want, dove? Tell me what an eager little whore you are, tell me what you need.” His hand lets go of your throat and you instantly plead for him to finger you, your only thought process on the need to cum. “I think that can be arranged.”

Aether bounces his leg slightly, the pressure on your clit increasing as he eases a finger under your panties and teases your entrance. You start to beg again before his hand grips your throat once more and squeezes.

“Only good girls get to beg. Bad girls have to stay silent while daddy plays, hm?” His finger finally slides into you to the knuckle, curving quickly into the spot that makes you keen, his palm pressing flat against your clit. He bites softly on the lobe of your ear and squeezes you tightly- allowing your light headedness to return. 

Your hips stutter in their rhythm as you cum, your cut off gasps the only sound for a brief moment. Stars explode in your vision as Aether’s hand doesn’t let up- forcing you to ride it out until you sag in his arms. His hand instantly leaves your throat as you take in great, heaving gasps of air. 

“What do we say?” Aether rubs soothing circles into your arms and presses soft kisses against your neck.

“Thank you, daddy.”


	3. Swiss

Your nails dug crescent moon divets into the Ghoul’s skin under his shirt, and this only seemed to spur him on further. Straddled across Swiss’ thigh, your rolling hips allowed you to grind into him for your own pleasure. Your traditional habit was rucked up around your hips exposing your ass to the room, should anyone walk in. The head covering had long since been discarded, allowing your long brown locks to tumble around your face. Swiss’ hands were on your hips, guiding your motion on his thigh as he whispered to you over your breathing.

“That’s it, little one. Do you like the feeling of me pulling you against me? Can you feel the pleasure coursing through your veins at the thought of me?” His hands are insistent, fingers dipping the supple flesh of your sides. You’ll quite possibly have bruises tomorrow, but the pleasure radiating from your core is worth it. Already love bites were blooming on your neck and collarbone, a testament to his lust.

“Swiss, I’m so close, please.” You beg softly against him, squeezing his shoulders tighter as you bear your hips down for more pressure. Swiss leans his head towards you and you open your mouth, expecting a kiss. A gasp leaves you as his sharpened teeth bite against your lower lip, pulling just slightly. He lets go and pulls you harshly against him.

“Just let go, baby. Cum for me. You’re so close...I can smell it.” Swiss snaps his teeth in front of you in an exaggerated fashion, laughing when you jump. His hands move from your hips to the small of your back, pinning you against him in a secure hold. He bounces his leg slightly, and the pressure on your clit brings your arousal to a head. 

“Fuck, Swiss...” You groan, dropping your head back and working your hips in a tandem rhythm with his bouncing leg. Seeing the opportunity, Swiss ducks his head forward and bites your neck, sharp teeth drawing small pinpricks of blood. The slight pain finally tips you over and you cum hard, shaking in his arms with half thrusts against him.

“There you go, sweet dove. Feels good doesn’t it?” Swiss licks the spot on your neck that he had bitten. “Maybe when you come down we can finish my turn, hm?” He laughs and the movement causes you to bounce slightly on his leg again, eliciting another groan as a renewed spark of pleasure courses through you..


	4. Copia, Once Again

It’s dark in the confessional booth, but that doesn’t stop you from being able to see his face outlined so clearly below you. His teeth bite his lower lip just slightly, drawing into his mouth as he attempts to keep quiet under your movements. Hands, clad in black leather, dig into your hips as you rock yourself against his cock. Your panties are soaked through already from the movements, his cock head bumping against your clit every so often and eliciting a soft gasp from your lips. 

“Cardinal… oh, Cardinal,” you pant as you move on him, his fingers digging deeper into the soft flesh of your hips and upper thighs as he drags you against him. 

“Call me… Call me Papa, Sister, please. Just this once.” His head falls back against the wall of the confessional with a thump as his eyes slide half closed. Looking down, you can just barely make out the outline of his cock, straining against the tight material of his black suit pants. Small gasps and pants come from the man as you gyrate your hips, sliding to press your knee against his cock and your desperate pussy against his thigh. 

“What if I don’t want to, my Cardinal? What if I’m so scared that I’ll get in trouble?” You’re proud of yourself at how confident your voice is, unwavering even through your heady arousal and fog of lust that clouds your brain. 

“You should be scared of me, Sister, not the punishment for obeying me.” He pierces you with a glare and you moan despite yourself as you feel his thigh muscle clench beneath you. 

“Yes Papa,” you sigh out, bringing your arms up behind your head, pressing your breasts into his face as you move more. 

There’s no more speaking as you glide your hips over him, the drag of his thigh against your pussy getting you so close to climax. Small little “ah”’s fall from your lips as you move, never getting quite close enough to tip yourself over. Copia’s hands grip you tightly, stilling your movements as you whine in distress. He bounces his leg under you, making sure that you’re angled well enough so that your clit connects with his thigh with every bounce. Finally, with a deep groan you cum, soaking through your panties and no doubt his suit pants as well. 

It’s only when you stand to leave that you notice the dark, wet patch on the front of his pants as well. He tosses a wink at you and motions to the other side of the confessional. Now is as good a time to confess as any, you suppose. And besides, you love being on your knees.


End file.
